


Fearless

by Katherine



Category: Sophie and the Sea Monster - Don Gillmor & Michael Martchenko
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The sea monster visited Sophie.





	Fearless

The sea monster visited Sophie. It was always a good feeling to see him, his familiar greeny-blue back and shock of darker hair. (Or maybe fur, or very small scales; a detail she hadn't got around to asking.)

Usually he was damp from the ocean. He told her the latest of frolicking with turtles and playing tag with sharks. He sung her his newest song, thought up under a moon that he no longer worried could fall.

They sung together in moonlight. She introduced the sea monster to her bat friends, and told him about exploring. They were both fearless.


End file.
